Porn Movie
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Light tadinya ingin melihat reaksi L saat menonton film porno boy x girl yang dibawanya. Tapi bagaimana jika Light keliru dan membawa film porno boy x boy? L x Light. Warning inside! RnR?


Tadinya fic ini untuk **HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY** ...tapi berhubung saya telat (banget) jadi anggaplah fic ini hiburan semata jika anda berkenan orz

_Hope you like it_ :)

**.**

**.**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : lime-lemon, almost PWP, Yaoi, Slash, Sho-ai, OOC?

Pair : L x Light

**.**

**.**

**PORN MOVIE**

**.**

**.**

"Ryuuzaki, aku lapar. Bisa kita ke ruang makan sekarang?" gerutu seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda dan memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat madu. Dia menatap kesal pada laki-laki di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat serius menatap banyak layar monitor di depannya dan seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan memiliki kantung mata di bawah matanya hanya menoleh sekilas, "Tunggu Light-kun, saya masih penasaran." Jawabnya tenang dan tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, dia kembali menatap layar monitor di depannya.

Light Yagami mendengus kesal. Mau tidak mau dia harus terus mengikuti keegoisan detektif nomor satu di dunia tersebut. _Well, _sebenarnya bisa saja Light ke ruang makan sendiri—toh, dia masih punya kaki. Tapi, sayangnya jangan lupakan borgol yang menahan tangannya dengan tangan laki-laki yang kerap dipanggil L itu. Anak Soichiro Yagami itu menghela napas kasar, lagi-lagi dia harus menahan rasa lapar yang sudah sedari tadi menyerang perutnya. Dengar saja suara berisik di sekitar tubuhnya yang sesekali muncul.

Kini dengan menopang dagunya di atas tangan yang menyandar di atas meja, Light memandang penuh kekesalan wajah L dari samping. Ekspresi pemuda panda itu sangat jarang berubah—dan itu selalu membuat Light penasaran. Paling-paling yang dikeluarkan dari detektif itu hanyalah ekspresi datar, senyum lebar—yang kadang tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain itu. Beberapa waktu lalu mereka memang sempat bertengkar dengan pukulan dan tendangan, tapi Light yakin sekali ekspresi L yang dia panggil Ryuuzaki itu sangat datar saat berkelahi dengannya.

Untuk menahan rasa laparnya, Light mencoba berpikir—walau pemikirannya tidak berguna sekalipun. Memang, memakai otak bisa melupakan rasa lain yang ada. Beruntunglah Light Yagami yang diberkahi otak cerdas itu sampai dia bisa menjadi Kira yang menggemparkan dunia. Kali ini, Light memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari seorang L. Dan sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Light menjentikkan jarinya, membuat L menoleh melihatnya—merasa dipanggil.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Matsuda-san sebentar?"

.

.

Malam tiba, Light sedang membereskan mejanya setelah seharian berkutat dengan komputer untuk 'membantu' L dalam penyelidikan Kira. Sementara L dengan santai duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memakan es krim kesukaannya. Selama Light masih dicurigai sebagai Kira, maka L akan terus mengawasinya secara khusus. Contohnya diborgol seperti sekarang, dan akibatnya mereka harus terus bersama bahkan di dalam kamar.

Light melirik laki-laki panda itu tengah menjilat es krim yang meluber di bibirnya. Menarik napas, akhirnya anak jenius itu memberanikan diri, "Ng, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hn?" sahut L tanpa menoleh, dia masih asyik mengemut sendok kecil di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau... apakah kau pernah..." Light melirik ke kanan kiri, tak tenang. Tanpa dia sadari, L sudah melihat tingkahnya sedari tadi, "menonton film porno?"

Ekspresi datar L masih belum berubah. Dengan sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya, L berjalan di atas kasur lalu berjongkok tepat di depan Light yang langsung mundur karena wajah detektif itu terlalu dekat di depannya, "Belum," jawab pria panda itu setelah mengambil sendok dari mulutnya, "memang kenapa, Light-kun? Ah, anda ingin saya menontonnya?" L tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Light, "Ternyata Kira ingin membagi pengalamannya yang suka membaca majalah porno pada saya? Saya merasa terhormat."

"Aku bukan Kira!" jawab Light langsung. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Di depan L, dia tidak boleh terlihat lengah sedikit pun. Light harus professional, "Bagaimana Ryuuzaki? Mau coba menontonnya?" anak inspektur kepolisian Jepang itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "tadi aku minta tolong pada Matsuda-san untuk mengambilkan DVD porno milikku di rumah." Dan sekarang Light memberikan tempat DVD itu pada L yang langsung menerimanya.

L memandang kotak DVD itu, memastikan tidak ada yang aneh. Bisa saja kan, Kira memiliki sebuah DVD pencuci otak? Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. _Cover _dari kotak DVD itu saja sudah meyakinkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya sekilas, yaitu gambar wanita yang tengah bergaya erotis di atas kasur. L sempat terdiam beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya dia berkata, "Boleh saja."

Seringai di wajah Light merekah. Akhirnya dia memasukkan DVD itu ke dalam _DVD Player _yang kebetulan ada juga di dalam kamar mereka berikut TV-nya. L duduk di tepi kasur dengan gaya duduknya yang khas seraya menggigit jempol kanannya sementara Light duduk di sebelahnya. Sesekali laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata coklat madu itu melirik sebelahnya, berusaha menangkap ekspresi berubah meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

Warna hitam masih memenuhi layar TV di depan mereka. Sampai akhirnya terlihat sebuah kasur. Light tersenyum, untunglah dia membeli DVD yang _to the point. _Jadi, dia tidak perlu menunggu untuk melihat ekspresi L. Light sudah pernah menonton film ini—tentu saja—jadi dia sudah hapal dengan urutan kejadian yang akan muncul. Pertama-tama, akan muncul seorang wanita berpakaian seksi—

—lho kok, laki-laki?

Senyum di wajah Light menghilang. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _"Ah, mungkin urutannya salah, wajar saja kalau aku lupa. Film ini kan sudah lama sekali kutonton." _Batin Light yang sebenarnya hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa menjadi tegang. Apalagi melihat ekspresi L yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali. Oke, mulai lagi. Sekarang, akan muncul wanita seksi itu dan dia akan menggoda laki-laki yang sudah di atas tempat tidur—

—lho kok, laki-laki lagi?

Light mulai mengerutkan alisnya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, dan dia yakin itu. Entah kenapa, Light jadi teringat dengan Sayu—adik perempuannya. Oh ya, dia kan...

...fujoshi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Light juga jadi ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Matsuda saat menerima DVD,

"Tadi aku sudah mencari di kamar Light-kun, tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya aku tanya pada Sayu-san dan dia yang memberikanku DVD ini."

Oh sial...

Light sepertinya terlalu banyak melamun. Sampai-sampai saat dia sadar, dua laki-laki tadi sudah bergumul di atas kasur. Saling melumat ganas satu sama lain. Sang seme yang berada di atas tengah menjamah tubuh uke di bawahnya. Light menelan ludah, dia harus menghentikan DVD ini sebelum L salah paham akan semua ini dan mengiranya sebagai _gay _yang tak normal_._

Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata _onyx _memperhatikan Light yang berdiri dan menutupi layar TV dengan punggungnya, "Ryuuzaki, ini bukan video porno yang kumaksud! Ini milik—"

"Minggir, Light-kun. Saya tidak bisa lihat," potong L. Tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar dengan ujung jempol yang berada di mulutnya. Light memandang tidak percaya. Apa L yang notabene adalah laki-laki juga sama sekali tidak merasa jijik melihat dua laki-laki bergumul seperti itu?

"Tidak! Pokoknya jangan menonton ini!" Light segera menekan tombol _open. _Tapi sayangnya sebelum dia sempat menekannya, tangan L sudah mencegahnya. Coklat madu bertatapan dengan _onyx. _

Sedetik setelahnya L sudah menarik tubuh Light untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan L masih mencengkram pergelangan Light, agar laki-laki berumur 17 tahun itu tidak lari, "Anda yang lebih dulu menyuruh saya menontonnya, karena itu saya akan menontonnya sampai tuntas," L menatap Light yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "saya detektif. Dan detektif tidak melakukan tugasnya setengah-setengah."

Tugas? Yang benar saja! Teriak Light dalam hati. Dia tak habis pikir L menganggap ajakan bejatnya sebagai tugas. Akhirnya yang bisa Light lakukan hanya pasrah. Dia duduk tenang di samping L yang masih menggenggam tangannya, sesekali dia melirik adegan di TV tersebut. Dan... sepertinya makin panas saja. Light mencengkram rambutnya frustasi, setelah ini semua berakhir, dia akan memastikan semua DVDnya tidak di tangan Sayu lagi atau sebaliknya.

Light menghembuskan napas lega melihat DVD itu perlahan-lahan menemui akhirnya. Dan begitu layar hitam muncul, rasanya seolah-olah terlepas dari belenggu bencana. Saat akan mengambil DVD itu, Light tidak bisa bergerak karena tangannya dipegang oleh L ditambah detektif itu tengah menunduk. Light menatapnya bingung, perlahan dengan tangan satunya lagi, Light menyentuh bahu L, "Ryuuzaki? Ada apa?"

"Light-kun," perasaan saja atau Light memang merasa L sedang menahan sesuatu? Kini L mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Light dengan pandangan bertanya, "katakan pada saya, apa maksud anda menyuruh saya menonton film tadi? Apa Kira memiliki suatu rencana?"

Light membulatkan matanya, "Untuk informasimu, Aku. Bukan. Kira." Anak sulung Yagami itu menekan setiap kata-katanya. Light menggertakkan giginya, "Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu tadi? Video itu bukan yang kumaksud! Saat aku mau menghentikannya, kau malah menahanku!" protes Light dengan kesal sementara L terus menatapnya dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Begitu..." L kini berpindah posisi dari yang tadinya berjongkok kini mengangkang. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Light merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, "lalu apa Light-kun bersedia membantu saya menyelesaikan ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan sebuah gundukan di tengah celananya.

Wajah light memerah karena kesal, "Yang benar saja! Aku laki-laki! Sana cari wanita—"

"Tapi, Light-kun yang menunjukkan pada saya bahwa dua laki-laki bisa melakukannya," L kini menyeringai yang entah kenapa membuat Light mengambil satu langkah untuk mundur, "oh, ataukah saya harus memaksa anda seperti yang ada di film itu?"

"Hah?" Light mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajar saja, dia tidak menonton sepenuhnya film semacam _Boys Love _tadi, paling hanya sesekali dia melirik tapi sisanya dia habiskan untuk melihat sekeliling, "Apa mak—huaaaa!"

Anak paling jenius di Jepang itu terkejut saat L menarik kerah bajunya lalu membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sebelum Light sempat bertanya, L sudah duduk di atas tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Light meronta, apalagi saat lidah L mulai seenaknya masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya. Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu nyaris mendesah di tengah ciuman itu. Dia akhirnya berhasil memberontak dengan menonjok wajah L hingga detektif itu mundur. Tapi sayangnya borgol yang mengikat mereka berdua membuat Light ikut bangkit dan jatuh di atas tubuh L.

Light menyadari kepalanya yang bersandar di atas dada L, dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Anak inspektur kepolisian Jepang itu menegang melihat L yang tersenyum senang di bawahnya, "Kira ingin menjadi seme? Baik—"

"BUKAN! Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan, baka!" masih dalam posisi kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kepala L yang telentang di bawahnya. Wajah Light memerah lagi—masih dalam arti menahan amarah, "Ryuu—oh bukan, L! Akan kutekankan satu hal, aku bukan Kira dan aku juga bukan _gay _jadi—"

"Anda jadi terlalu banyak bicara, Light-kun," L tersenyum tipis melihat air wajah Light yang langsung berubah begitu dia menginterupsinya. Laki-laki panda itu menekuk kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada kedua sikunya untuk membantu badannya naik. L menggigit telinga Light secara tiba-tiba membuat laki-laki berambut coklat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan erangan, "kalau begitu anda akan saya jadikan sebagai uke saya, Light-kun—atau Kira tidak keberatan kan?" senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

Sebelum Light sempat berdiri untuk menghindar, tangan L yang panjang sudah lebih dulu menekan kepalanya dari atas hingga dia kembali mencium bibir detektif nomor satu di dunia itu. Light sempat lengah, sehingga lidah L dengan mudahnya memasuki ruang mulut teman pertamanya tersebut. Sementara itu, tangan L yang tidak melakukan apa-apa kini mulai menelusuri tubuh pria di atasnya. L mengangkat kaos putih Light ke atas, begitu dia mencubit _nipple _yang sudah menegang, tubuh Light langsung bergetar. Pria yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat madu itu meronta, berusaha lepas dari ciuman dalam L.

"Ah!—Ryuu...zaki! Hen-Hentikaaanh!" tubuh Light terus bergetar. Dia sangat ingin menonjok tubuh L seperti di awal tadi, tapi tenaganya terasa hilang entah kemana. Light mati-matian menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Ngh... ah ah..." pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, padahal kedua tangan L hanya memainkan kedua _nipple-_nya yang semakin menegang. Bukan itu saja, karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, Light menjatuhkan diri di atas L. Dengan posisi dadanya yang terbuka kini menindih wajah detektif berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

Yagami sulung itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu karena perlakuan L padanya. Wajah Light menempel lantai, merasakan dinginnya keramik itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian bola mata Light membulat, "L—ah! Jangan! Ah uh aaah!" tubuh Light terus bergetar sementara dia meronta—berusaha melepaskan diri dari kenikmatan aneh yang tiba-tiba membelenggunya. Light meronta, berharap dia bisa lepas dari perlakuan-perlakuan L yang semakin gila. _Nipple _miliknya yang tadi sudah menegang karena dicubit, dielus, dan ditekan, kini semakin menegang dan bergetar saat L menggigit dan menghisapnya, "Haa ah, L!"

Entah sejak kapan tangan L sudah membuka resleting celana _jeans _Light dan memasukinya. Tangan L memegang kesejatian yang sudah sangat menegang itu, "Padahal baru mulai," pria penyuka makanan manis itu mendorong tubuh Light di atasnya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga belakangnya tembok. Kini posisinya L duduk menyandar pada tembok, sementara Light duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Tubuh Light sudah sangat lemas, "saya tidak tahu kalau anda bisa begitu sensitif, Light-kun."

Laki-laki paling jenius di Jepang itu mendesis saat jari L menyentuh ujung lubang kesejatiannya. Tubuh Light bergerak tak nyaman, "Diam ka—ah!" tangan Light mencengkram kaos putih lengan panjang yang dipakai L di hadapannya. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang memancing L, wajah Light memerah—bisa-bisanya dia masuk ke dalam kenikmatan ini, padahal tadi dia begitu menentangnya. Meskipun ingin berhenti, sudah terlambat. Light sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan dan dia ingin segera mencapai puncaknya... dengan bantuan L.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum melihat Light yang tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan desahannya dan mendongak ke atas. Tangan Light yang mencengkram bajunya hingga kusut, tidak dipedulikannya. L menggenggam kesejatian Light semakin kencang hingga tubuh tersangka Kira tersebut menegang dan menyemburkan cairan di tangannya. Laki-laki panda itu menarik tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi cairan Light, "Terima kasih atas cairannya, Light-kun."

"Ngh—ukh! Aaaaakh!" Light mengerang keras saat dia merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki lubang belakangnya. Dan laki-laki jenius tersebut langsung mengetahui benda apa itu begitu melihat tangan L yang berada di belakangnya, "Keluarkan—ah—Ryuuzaki! Akh..."

L mencium bibir Light Yagami dan melumatnya. Light kalah telak, perhatiannya terlalu terpusat untuk menahan rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. Light merasa tubuhnya terhentak saat dia merasa L menambah satu jari lagi, sehingga menjadi tiga jari yang bergerak seolah ingin membelah lubang sempitnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur kini berubah menjadi nyaman dan... nikmat. Light benci mengakuinya—tapi, ketika ketiga jari itu menyentuh suatu titik terdalam tubuhnya, rasanya seperti melayang.

Light menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tahan tahaaaan, jangan sampai L tahu kalau aku menikmatinya!"—batin laki-laki berambut coklat itu dalam hati. Tapi sayangnya, ekspresi wajah Light bisa sangat jelas dibaca oleh sang detektif nomor satu di dunia.

"Saya sudah menemukan titik anda, benar kan Light-kun?" pertanyaan L dengan nada polos sama sekali tidak membantu. Pasalnya, saat Light membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan L itu, yang keluar malah desahan.

"Ah nggh... L—uh!" tubuh Light bergetar. Sepertinya dia menyerah, dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan L padanya. Light berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ini semua akan cepat selesai—

—dan tak akan terulang lagi!

Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu menyeringai melihat ekspresi muka Light yang menunjukkan izin. L segera melepas ketiga jarinya dengan cepat membuat Light sempat terkejut, tapi itu tak lama karena L segera memposisikan kesejatiannya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Dan—"Akh... Aaaaaaaaa!"

Light menelusupkan wajahnya pada tengkuk L—berusaha meredam teriakan kesakitannya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan perih. Sebelah tangan L bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Light yang tengah berteriak sementara tangan satunya lagi mencoba membantu kesejatiannya untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu sepenuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tergantikan dengan kenikmatan saat kesejatian L menyentuh titik di dalam sana. Light tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan menyerukan nama Ryuuzaki dari bibir tipisnya. L terus menerus menghentakkan kesejatiannya di dalam tubuh Light seolah tidak mau memberi istirahat barang satu detik saja untuk pemuda jenius tersebut.

"Ah ah ah oh aaah! Ryuu—akh! Ngggh ooh!"

Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan Light Yagami bergema di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Dengan senyum mengembang yang masih terpasang di wajah L.

.

.

.

"Kan sudah kubilang!" Light mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat—berusaha menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Benar-benar. L benar-benar tipe egois yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain! "Film yang waktu itu kita tonton, BUKAN film yang kumaksud!" ucap Light dengan penekanan di kata 'bukan'.

Lawan bicaranya saat ini dengan santai tengah mengaduk-aduk gula yang sudah tercampur dengan kopi di depannya. Tatapannya tidak beralih sama sekali dari layar monitor besar di hadapannya, "Lalu kenapa?" tanya L santai.

"Ini film yang kumaksud!" seru Light seraya menunjukkan sebuah DVD di dalam bungkusan yang dipegangnya, "Sudah kupastikan ini adalah film yang tepat, karena itu aku akan menawarkanmu lagi. Mau menonton?" tanya pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. Dia berusaha tenang.

L tersenyum tipis, lalu menoleh ke arah Light yang menatapnya bingung, "Saya ingin bertanya dulu, Light-kun. Apa jika saya menonton film itu, reaksi saya akan sama seperti menonton film yang sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Light terdiam. Film porno pasti akan membuat siapapun—tidak peduli laki-laki ataupun perempuan—bereaksi. Entah bermasturbasi, menahan atau sebagainya. Meskipun ada juga yang hanya biasa saja saat melihatnya. Tapi melihat reaksi L kemarin...

"...mungkin sama," jawab Light. Tanpa sadar, dia mengucapkan itu dengan setengah berbisik. L tersenyum melihat itu, "tapi, jika kau ingin melakukannya, setidaknya cari wanita—"

"Itu merepotkan, Light-kun," kini L kembali menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Tak lupa ujung jempol kanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir, "saya tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Untuk apa repot-repot mencari yang tidak ada kalau di tempat sudah ada yang siap? Itu sama sekali tidak cerdas—dan saya yakin Kira mempunyai pemikiran yang sama seperti saya." L menyeringai di tengah kegiatannya mengigit ujung jempol dan melirik laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Light menelan ludah.

"Lagipula sekarang keadaan kita seperti ini," pria panda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terborgol dengan tangan kanan Light. Seringaian masih tidak hilang dari wajah L, "karena itu, jika saya bilang saya ingin menonton film tersebut, maka Light-kun mau tidak mau akan menonton bersama saya. Demi menjaga kehormatan, saya yakin Light-kun tidak akan mau menonton film porno itu di depan semua orang. Pasti anda akan mengajak saya menonton di dalam kamar seperti kemarin, benar?"

Oh tidak.

"Lalu, anda tidak akan mengambil resiko orang lain mendengar apa yang kita tonton dari luar kamar. Karena itu, anda akan mengajak saya menonton pada malam hari—saat dimana semua orang sudah tertidur. Tapi sayangnya sekarang, cara itu semua akan menjadi pedang bermata dua untuk anda, Light-kun."

Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis Light Yagami—oh, ataukah harus kusebut dia sebagai Kira?

"Dan sekarang, anda tidak bisa lagi menarik kata-kata anda. Lagipula, bukankah dari awal Light-kun sendiri yang mati-matian mengajak saya untuk menontonnya? Nah, makanya malam ini—"

L turun dari kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Dia kini berdiri dan memasuki kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Detektif itu menyeringai lagi.

"—saya ingin menontonnya."

Light mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Haruskah saya menyuruh anda mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang, Light-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

Atas permintaan para reviewer di fic Death Note milikku yang sebelumnya, akhirnya aku membuat fic ini. Padahal kalau aku membuatnya tepat waktu, aku bisa merayakan** HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY **untuk yang pertama kalinya. Maafkan kemalasan saya orz

Semoga kalian menyukai fic lemon yaoi pertama saya coretyangkemarenbarulimecoret :) saya tidak sungkan untuk menerima concrit baik tentang penulisan maupun penokohan xD

Ne, review? :3


End file.
